The Promise
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: "I love you, Natsume." "I love you too, baka!" then he kissed her forehead and later on, he claimed her lips. NxM Oneshot


**THE PROMISE**

**Disclaimer: This is my second time, I think, using disclaimers. I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I wish i do own it! Of course I own the story itself.**

**xheenie_cailiyu:** uhmm....this is my first story, actually, first tragedy story! I didn't put any summaries cause I'm not good at summarizing and I feel lazy to do it...Well, here is it!!! Enjoy reading THE PROMISE and don't forget my reviews....

**THE PROMISE**

"_No matter what happens, I will always love you…  
__And that's the only thing, I know it's true…"  
_a romance-tragedy fanfic by xheenie_cailiyu

"Onii-san…" muttered a 15 year old brunette. She was about to cry, watching her big brother leave. He looked back at her and smiled. The teen-age girl wept, ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Onii-san, -sob- …Please, -sob- don't go…-sob-" the girl said as she cried on her brother's shoulder. He hugged his sister back and wiped her tears.  
He smiled and said: "I'll be back, I promise…and when I do, I'll bring you blue and white roses, and kiss you goodnight…Take care of yourself, okay?" and the girl nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Hm." she said. The 18 year old boy looked at his "mother", who was standing near the house's door. The woman, smiled at him and the boy nodded. The girl wondered why her brother nodded, but she just ignored it. He walked and went inside the car and the driver drove off. That was 5 years ago. Mikan, who's now 20 years old, grew up and became more mature. Who wouldn't be? She's now a fine lady and of course she need to act her age. She was not a cry-baby anymore, but she still waited for her brother and she can't help but cry, until now. For years, she have grown to love him, not only as a brother or a friend, but her feelings for him was more than that. At first, she thought that it was wrong to love her brother as a lover. But now, she knows what's right. She's going to love him, no matter what happens. Now that she's free to love him, she won't stop and she will fight for what she thinks she knows what's right. She knew everything from Yuka, her mother. Natsume, Mikan's so-called elder brother, was only adopted, and they kept it from her, Yuka and Natsume. He wanted Mikan to accept and love him as her brother, and he didn't want her to despise or hate him. He, too, had loved Mikan more than a sister, but Mikan was too dense to know about it. He knew that Mikan loved him too, and he was grateful for that.

Mikan sighed, as she looked outside her window's bedroom. 'I wonder when he will be coming back.' she thought sadly. At that time, it was raining and she hated rain. For her, rain means sadness. 'I just wish that he'll keep his promise… I hope, that my bad dreams about him, won't come true.' she sighed as she lay down on her bed. After that, she fell asleep. After 5 hours, she woke up and the rain disappeared. She looked at the alarm clock at the bedside table and it was only 6 pm. Suddenly, she felt the cold air blew and her hair was dancing with it. She thought that it came from the window and she forgot to close it. But when she looked at the window, it was tightly closed. She also checked the air-conditioner, but it was switched off. Where did that cold wind came from? She shook her head, thinking that it was only her imagination. She stood up and fixed her bed. She opened the door of her bedroom and then again, she felt that cold wind blew, but this time, it was stronger. She slammed the door and took her jacket, she felt cold. "Where the hell did that wind came from?" she asked as she wore her jacket. She opened the door again and she was surprised to see her brother, none other than, Hyuuga Natsume. Tears run down her cheeks and she was very happy to see him.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked him. Natsume smiled and poked her on the head.

"Is that enough proof for you?" he teased and smirked. Mikan rubbed her head and pouted.

"You never change, Natsume. When will you ever stop teasing me?" she asked.

"Wait, what did you call me?" he asked.

"Uhm…N-Natsume?"

"I'm your brother, your big brother. You should call me Onii-san and not Natsume."

"Don't worry, I know everything now and you're not my brother." she said and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you came back. I thought you won't keep your promise." she added.

"But I did kept it, right?" he said and hugged her back. "I missed you so much." he whispered.

"I missed you too." she answered back. They broke apart and gazed at each other's eyes. Then, suddenly, Mikan felt that Natsume kissed her forehead and later on, he claimed her lips. Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist and Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck. Seconds later, they broke apart, both were gasping for air and Mikan blushed totally red like a tomato.

"I love you, Natsume." Mikan said it finally. She was waiting for the right moment to confess to him.

"I love you too, baka." Natsume replied and smirked. Then, he carried Mikan bridal style. He went inside her bedroom, bringing Mikan with him and he closed the door by his right foot, and locked it. He placed Mikan gently on her bed and pinned her down. They both smiled at each other and Natsume gave Mikan butterfly kisses. Just then, Mikan felt that something was wrong. Something wasn't right, and she realized that it was only a dream and she woke up from it. She sat up and smiled thinking that Natsume really did came back. She looked at the clock and it was 6 pm, just exactly on her dream. Then, she touched her lips and felt that it was a bit wet. She stood up and jumped off her bed, not even bothering to fix her bed. She noticed something scattered on the floor and it was red and white rose petals. As she reached her dressing table, she saw a bouquet of flowers, blue and white roses. She smiled and tears run down her face. Natsume really did came back, she thought as she touched her lips. She could still feel his kisses, even if it was only a dream. She took the flowers, and then again, there was that cold wind. It was like she bathe on ice cold as she felt shivers on her spines, it was getting creepy. She tried to ignore it and went outside her room. As she went out, she felt that cold wind again, but this time, the air was embracing her, and somehow, she felt that it was Natsume hugging her. It was gentle and full of love. Then it struck her, she felt nervous, her heart was thumping faster and she felt that her hair on her neck stood up. She dropped the bouquet on her hands. It was exactly like her dream, her bad dream that she hoped it be a reality. She ran down the stairs and ignored the rose petals scattered there. Stunned and astonished, she saw the whole place with rose petals scattered everywhere. She looked for her mother or either Natsume, but no one was around. She was completely alone and confused by what was really happening. Suddenly, she heard the telephone rang and she answered it.

"Mikan! Thank goodness you answered!" her mother on the other line said nervously.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Come over at the Tokyo general hospital, now!" her mother exclaimed.

"Huh?! But, why?!" she was confused.

"Just come over here! You'll know everything later!" and the line went dead. 'What's happening?', she thought.

"Oh NO!" she said to herself.

"Kami-sama, please, not now." she prayed. She hurriedly ran inside her car and drove off. After a few minutes, she reached the said hospital. She went to the parking lot and left her car, and ran inside the hospital. She grabbed her cell phone and she noticed that there were 15 missed calls from her mother. She dialled her number and, "Mom, where are you?!" Mikan asked, nervous. She could hear her mother, crying on the other line.

"Mom, what happened?! I'm getting freaked out in a minute! Where are you?!" Mikan added. "at the I.C.U." the line went dead.

"I.C.U.?…" she whispered and went to the information desk.

"Nurse, excuse me, but could you tell me where could I find the I.C.U.?" she asked promptly.

"Please, tell me first the patient's name." the nurse said to her.

"Uhm…M-My mother works here, Yuka Sakura?" Mikan said.

"Ah! Mrs. Sakura, she's on leave today, but she's at the 18th floor right now." said the nurse.

"18th floor…Arigato." she said and ran, going to the elevator. She went inside it and pressed number 18.

-DING-

The door of the elevator opened and Mikan ran out of it. She ran and ran until she reached the I.C.U.. Her hands were shaking, knees trembling, she can't even hold the doorknob and open the door. She knew this day would come, she has been dreaming it for days and she kept it to herself. Unfortunately, she can't help herself from going inside the room. She walked slowly, crying silently, until she saw her mother. Mrs. Sakura was crying, and then, Mikan saw the patient. It was Natsume. Her eyes widen in shock and she fell down on her knees. Mrs. Sakura heard the thud and saw Mikan on the floor. She stood up and went to her daughter, who was now in a state of shock.

"Mikan…I-I'm sorry…" she said as she hugged her daughter.

"Tell me what happened!" Mikan stated, she was staring at Natsume. Although, Natsume wasn't still dead, he's unconscious and he's in a coma. There was bandage around his forehead and there was a tube between his lips, helping him breathe.

"He wanted to surprise you." Yuka said.

"It was raining when he came back and you were asleep at that time. He bought a bouquet of flowers, blue and white roses and he placed it on top of your dressing table. He also scattered some rose petals all over the house and I helped him do it. He asked for my permission if he can marry you and give my blessing to him. Of course, I agreed because you love each other and there's nothing I can do to stop you from loving each other. He was planning to bring you to a hotel for a dinner date and propose to you. But before that, he went inside your room and kissed you. He apologized to me for doing that, but I didn't mind. We went to the hotel to prepare his surprise proposal to you. When everything's settled, he went back to fetch you and I stayed at the hotel. But before he could, he met an accident. Someone called me from the hospital, saying that there's an emergency and they needed my help. I hurriedly went to the hospital and went to the E.R. I checked the patient and I was shocked at what I saw! I couldn't believe it, the patient was Natsume. He was unconscious, his head was bleeding and I noticed that his right hand was closed. I opened his palm and saw this ring(she gave the ring to Mikan). This is what he wanted to give you, Mikan." Yuka explained everything.

Mikan was speechless. She couldn't believe that Natsume wanted to marry her and spend his life together with her. She thought that Natsume hated her and she had no chance for him, but she was wrong. Natsume love her, and only her. She looked at the ring in her hand and held it near her chest, she was sobbing. Her mother hugged her tight as she cried. Suddenly, they heard the E.C.G. and as they looked at it, the line went straight. Mikan stood up and, "No! Natsume, please…" Mikan pleaded while crying as she hugged Natsume. "Natsume, please, don't leave me again! Not now! Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan cried. Then, the doctor and other nurses rushed inside the I.C.U. to revive Natsume's life. Yuka hold her daughter, who was struggling free of her hold. The doctor then turned to Yuka, he shook his head and apologized. They tried everything they can to help Natsume, but they failed. The doctor and other nurses went outside the room. One of the nurses removed the respirator from Natsume and covered his cold body with white cloth. The nurse went out, leaving Mikan, Yuka and the cold body of Natsume alone. Mikan cried and hugged Natsume again. She slowly removed the white cloth off, revealing his pale face.

"N-…Natsume…" she whispered.

"T-Thank you…for…for loving me and for keeping your promise…" she added. She kissed his forehead and run her fingers to his raven hair.

"I'll always love you…" she said and she gave her first kiss to Natsume, even if he's dead, she wanted to give her first kiss to him.

**xheenie_cailiyu: hi there minna-san!!! soo??? how was the story??? what do you think??? gomenasai...sorry if Natsume died in this fanfic, but that's how the story goes, right??? anyway, it just pop-upped in my brain that Natsume has to die..:D...I was inspired reading the true philippine ghost stories and I think that writing this fanfic would help me write more tragedy stories. I also have to apologize to my reviewers and to those who alerted my story "the day you left me". I don't think I can continue that story, because I lost my copy of it and I ran out of ideas of what twists am I going to write. GOMENASAI!!! just wait for my other stories and I'm telling you honestly that my future stories are far more better than "the day you left me".... anyway, that's all...please review and tell me what you think about it! FLAMES ACCEPTED. **


End file.
